


an early note

by SarcasticIrishCat



Series: adjectives & nouns [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Grinding, I can't believe I wrote another one, Interspecies, Orgasms for everyone, Penetrative Sex, WTF, is this even pwp anymore?, is this my life now?, it feels like it's developing a plot, kandros is horny, sara is too tbh, writing alien shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticIrishCat/pseuds/SarcasticIrishCat
Summary: Sequel to 'a fluffy anchor'. Kandros and Ryder enjoy the morning together.





	an early note

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote more. I think my brain is trying to turn this into a series 'cause I've got a few more ideas.
> 
> We change POV from Ryder -> Kandros -> Ryder. Just look for the **

Ryder woke later that morning still curled against Kandros’ chest, her body shifting slightly with the rise and fall of his carapace while he breathed. He had tugged the blanket over them at some point during the night and Ryder sighed happily at the warmth that surrounded her from the bed and just from the turian’s natural heat, deciding to snuggle in closer instead of getting up to check the time.

Neither of them had the luxury of having a day off, their jobs were too important to put on hold, but Ryder took comfort in the fact that SAM hadn’t informed her that she was running late and her own circadian rhythm was telling her that they had a bit of time to spare.

And obviously the most efficient use of her time was to spend it contemplating her new lover.

Her body was still tingling from the bliss of last night; a noticeable ache between her thighs that spoke of a good time and dull pain on her shoulder that reminded her of the bite he had graced her with during their ... mating.

It was a strange concept, being someone’s mate. Maybe she should be freaking out about it a bit more about it with someone who she had only just become physically intimate with but she and Kandros had been in near constant contact since she had woken from cryo. Countless emails, vidcalls and casual meet-ups over the last year had helped solidify a strong friendship, if not a tentative courtship. But it was hard to establish a relationship when she was always off-ground or he was practically never off-shift but somehow they had created one. Their emails had gone from friendly banter to teasing to flirting and, if she was honest, more than a little bit of propositioning from each of them.

They’d had a few failed attempts at dates before – they weren’t bad dates, but one of them was always called away early to attend to their respective duties.

To be honest it was a miracle their date last night went as well as it did. For once the Nexus and the universe had behaved long enough to give them at least one damn evening together.

Kandros grumbled and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling against her head. “You’re thinking too loud,” he muttered.

“Sorry, I think,” she said with a smile. She leaned up to press a kiss under his mandible but ended up catching his mouth as he leaned down at the same time. She laughed against him as he rolled onto his back and she ended up sprawled across his front. “Christ, you wake up happy.”

“More like I’ve got a reason to be happy this morning,” Kandros replied. He still seemed a little sleepy and his eyes were closed, but his hands were trailing up and down her body, talons scraping gently against her skin. “Did you sleep well?”

“After last night? I slept like the dead.”

“Good.” Kandros finally opened his eyes and took in the sight of her naked and draped over him. “Well ... I could certainly get used to waking up like this,” he commented. His talons traced the curve of her breast carefully and Ryder couldn’t help the shiver that the contact elicited, biting her lip to hold back a moan. Kandros’ eyes quickly flicked to the side of the room. “0613,” he said. “Normally I wouldn’t be pleased to awaken so early...”

Ryder smirked and pushed herself up so that she was straddling his hips. “Oh?” she asked innocently. “I’m sure there must be some way to motivate you to get out of bed?”

His pupils dilated as he took her in, her fingers trailing between her plates and her sex pressing down against his groin. Never one to be outdone, he reached up and twisted one of her nipples while his other hand traced teasingly between her thighs. Ryder moaned and ground against him, and Kandros hissed at the contact.

“I’ve got a few ideas of what I want to do, though none of the involve leaving the bed,” Kandros said. He rocked his hips up and Ryder laughed breathlessly.

“Well ... I’ve got a great idea. It’s productive too.” Ryder winked at him. She leaned down to place a lingering kiss against his lips before she rolled off his body, much to his confusion. Ryder stood up from the bed and stretched, grunting in satisfaction when her joints popped. She watched as Kandros studied her naked body intently, the heat from his stare filling her with warmth as the fire started to build in her belly. “Shower?” she asked.

“Uh – down the hall and first door on the left.”

Ryder turned walked from the room, pausing at the doorway to look over her shoulder back at the bed where Kandros sat watching her. She raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you coming or what?” before turning and exiting the room, hips swaying.

Kandros was only sitting there for a few seconds longer before muttering out, “Spirits, yes,” and chasing after her.

**

He caught her at the door of the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his hands wander up and down her body while she laughed and tried to bat him away with a weak protest as she continued to make her way into the shower, which was thankfully wide enough for the two of them.

“Glad to see you caught on,” she said, turning in his arms to look up him coyly. “I was afraid you were going to leave me to wash by myself.”

“I’ve not quite had enough of you yet,” Kandros said. He backed her up until she was pressed against the cool wall of the shower and pressed the button to activate the shower. Ryder shivered slightly at the contact of the cool water and the movement turned in to a full-blown shudder when Kandros buried his face against her neck and breathed in her scent. “You are intoxicating,” he growled out as the water began to pour down on top of them. He started to press kisses against her neck, switching to the other side after a moment but stopped when Ryder hissed.

He remembered the bite mark he had graced her with last night in an instant and he tried to move back and apologise but Ryder’s was suddenly pulling his head back down again.

“Don’t stop,” Ryder pleaded breathlessly as she pushed her body against his. “Gods, Tiran, don’t you fucking dare stop.”

“Bossy,” Kandros tutted but he obliged and lightly nipped the bruised skin, smirking when Ryder whimpered and squirmed under him. He bit harder and Ryder cried out, her hips rocking against his lower body. Kandros wasn’t even surprised when he noticed that his plates had started to shift.

He trailed his hands all over her body while he continued to lavish attention on her neck – carefully running his talons through her damp hair and down over her thighs, chuckling when she moved impatiently against him. He was starting to feel a little desperate himself so opted to keep the teasing to a minimum (they were on a schedule, after all) so he slipped his hand between her legs and pressed a finger against her entrance, humming approvingly when he found her already so slick.

“Spirits, Sara, you’re practically ready for me.” Kandros curled his finger up and into her, the digit slipping inside her with ease.

Ryder groaned and bucked against his hand eagerly. “You’re surprised?” she asked. Her head was tilted back to rest on the wall behind her, the pupils of her eyes large and dark as she stared up at him. “I’m fucking _craving_ you now that I know what it’s like to have your dick in me – ah!” She whimpered as his thumb brushed her clit teasingly before he started to move his finger in and out of her, slowly. Ryder moved her hips in time with his thrusts, sighing happily at the friction. “Damn, Tiran, you’ve literally got me wrapped around your finger.”

Kandros couldn’t help the sharp laugh that escaped him. “I’ll have you wrapped around my cock soon enough,” he said, smiling when Ryder started to giggle. His finger moved steadily inside her, not letting up on its slow rhythm despite how Ryder’s hips ground against him.

After a moment she sighed and accepted that he was going to control the pace, her hips gently rising to meet his thrusts as he carefully trailed his talon against her insides. Kandros returned to nipping at her neck, relishing in the breathy moans he was eliciting from her and the way her body was undulating beneath him as she moved with his hand. He kept his pace steady and eventually her quiet moans turned to gasps and whimpers and her walls started to flutter around his finger. He didn’t want her to come, not yet, so he withdrew his finger and slipped his hands under her rear, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall.

Kandros’ erection was fully exposed now and he teased her slit by rubbing the tip back and forth across her entrance, until Ryder was cursing and arching against him desperately.

“God damn, Tiran,” she grunted out when he refused to proceed any further. “Are you trying to kill me from frustration?”

He chuckled and slammed into her in one fluid movement, groaning in relief at the feeling as she gasped and shuddered at being filled so suddenly. “I sincerely doubt that’s possible,” he commented, aiming for casual as if her squirming on top of his cock wasn’t a massive distraction. “Besides, I’d hate to think of the punishment for killing the Pathfinder through lack of sex.”

Ryder laughed breathily. She traced her hands up over his wet carapace and looked her arms around his neck. “I’m sure you won’t have to find out,” she said. Her legs tightened around his waist as she ground against him, sighing as the movement shifted him insider her. “Although, with the speed you’re going at...”

“We’ve got time,” Kandros said. He wasn’t moving too much yet, just enjoying the feeling of her so hot and tight and pliant around him. He wanted to savour this as much as possible before real life called them back and she was sent off to spirits-knows-where without any clue as to when she would be returning to the Nexus.

Ryder’s hips were shifting minutely though she appeared to have given up on pushing him to go any faster. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled against his cheek, pressing kisses against his mandible until she reach his mouth and kissed him softly. He opened his mouth willingly, letting his tongue casually tangle with hers while he started to rock into her. He didn’t withdraw from her, not fully anyway, simply just grinded his hips against hers to provide a little bit of relief and marvel at the amount of pleasure it brought him.

Ryder seemed to agree, if the soft moans she started to make were any indication. He could tell he’d brushed the spot deep inside her when she gasped and arched her bake, breaking their kiss to throw her head back and groan. She was an amazing sight, Kandros thought; her chest heaving with her breaths, small noises of pleasure escaping her kiss-bruised lips, rivulets of water running down her body. He leaned in and licked one of the drops that was making its way down the side of her neck while Ryder gasped and tightened her grip on the back of his neck, her fingers trailing gently at the bottom of his fringe.

Kandros keeps the angles of his thrusts consistent so that he’s hitting that spot almost every time, wringing the pleasure from her and he groans when he feels her walls start to flutter and clench his cock tight. He can feel his own orgasm start to build but he wants to watch her as she shattered around him.

He very nearly fell apart first when she clenched him particularly hard and he bucked into her desperately. “Spirits, Sara,” he groaned, resting his forehead against hers. “You feel incredible.”

“Tiran, please,” she whispered. He could feel her legs trembling at his waist as she rocked to meet him. “I’m so close ... _please_.”

And who was he to refuse? His sharp eyes looked into her heavy-lidded ones as he started to rock into her harder, _faster_. Ryder bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her cries but it was too much and she shouted as her orgasm over-took her, her hips stuttering against his as he continue to move steadily. Her back arched and the movement pressed her chest against his carapace, her nipples scrapping against his hide as she gasped and moaned through her release.

Kandros tried to hold out as long as possible, but watching her come undone because of him and the feel of her tightening around his cock pushed him over the edge. He growled as he thrust properly a few times, Ryder twitching at the change in sensation, before burying deep inside her as he spilled himself.

It took a few moments before the aftershocks died down, especially since Ryder continued to clench around him as her own high left her.

“Holy fuck,” Ryder groaned out after a while. She buried her head close to his neck. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Kandros chuckled and helped her untangle her legs and lower her back down to the ground, where she continued to lean against him, wrapping her arms around his hips instead. The water had miraculously stayed warm around them but he knew that probably wouldn’t last much longer so he grabbed the soaps that had been stocked in his apartment before he’d even moved in. All of the showers came with dextro and levo-friendly multi-purpose soaps as a courtesy and he was thankful that he didn’t have to worry about accidentally causing an allergic reaction in his new lover.

He ran the soap through her hair carefully, working up a lather like he had seen in the vids. His talons gently scrapped her scalp on occasion and she would sigh and melt even further against him when he did. “Don’t go falling passing out on me,” he mumbled, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“Mmpfh,” she grunted. Ryder pushed herself away from his carapace and blinked up at him sleepily. She smiled and leaned into his hands that were still massaging away at her head and sighed happily. “This is bliss,” she stated. “But pass me some soap – I wanna help wash you.” Kandros chuckled but he passed the bar to her anyway.

They washed each other in silence after that – well, silence except for the little sighs that escaped them every now and then. Ryder paid careful attention to his plates and she trailed her fingers teasingly in-between them, reaching the sensitive skin beneath. Kandros just huffed out a laugh and carefully washed between her legs, a talon tracing her sensitive lips carefully and making her giggle.

The water eventually turned lukewarm and they hurried out before it made the quick switch to ice-cold. Kandros helped towel her off first, since her skin didn’t appear to shed water as easily as his though here wasn’t much they could do for her hair to properly dry it.

They wandered back to his bedroom where they spared a moment for one more kiss before the pressures of reality began to make themselves known. Kandros had to report for duty at security and Ryder needed to round up her crew before departure. He hated to see her go, but he knew that she would return to the Nexus soon. Just how soon, he didn’t know.

“Ah ... I didn’t think this through.”

Kandros turned at Ryder’s voice to ask what was wrong, but he laughed instead when he saw her, standing in her bra and holding her dress with a grimace.

“I don’t have any other clothes,” she said. She shook her head with a sigh and started to shimmy into her dress anyway. “I just need to make it back to the Tempest before the crew does.”

“Ashamed?” Kandros asked jokingly.

“Of course not,” Ryder laughed. She was slipping the straps over her shoulders and trying to flatten out the creases. “I’d just rather not deflect their questions this early in the morning.” She gave herself a once over and nodded. “That’ll do for now,” she decided, looking in his direction. “You ready to go?”

“Sure,” Kandros said as he was clipping on the last of his armour. “Let me walk you back to the docking bay?”

Ryder smiled and nodded, a blush gracing her cheeks. “Yeah, sure.”

The apartments were locating in the Habitation deck anyway, right next to the docking bay for the Tempest but Kandros wanted to spend as much time in her presence as possible. He slipped his fingers between hers once they’d left his home and he couldn’t stop the warmth from blossoming through his chest when she squeezed his hand and held on.  

They didn’t encounter anyone else on their walk across the deck except for the guards that had been placed on night-duty in various corners. Kandros nodded at them as they passed. All-in-all the walk was too short and they were soon standing in the docking bay, in front of the doors that would take her to her ship.

“I wish you didn’t have to go so soon,” Kandros admitted when she turned to face him.

She was watching him with a wry smile on her face, though there was something sad about her eyes. “Duty calls,” she said wearily.

Kandros laughed; the dismissal was so reminiscent of their early meetings. “You and me both, Pathfinder,” he parroted back. He stepped closer to her and she reached for him, leaning up to wrap her hands around his neck and she tugged him down into a kiss. Kandros rumbled happily and held her close, memorising the shape of her and the press of her mouth against his. He could have stayed there for much longer, especially when she moaned and pressed herself closer to his armour, but his omni-tool beeped to remind him that if he didn’t move now then he would be late for his shift.

Ryder broke their kiss with a sigh and seemed to harden her resolve before stepping back. “Email me?”

“Of course,” he replied. He caressed her face with his hand, smiling when she leaned into the movement. “Come back soon?”

“Yes.”

He leaned in for one final chaste kiss before she was pushing him away with a laugh.

“Go, work. We’ll talk later,” she promised, walking backwards through the doors that had opened at some point. “I’ll see you soon. I ...” she trailed off, her eyes expressing something that she couldn’t quite find the words for.

But Kandros understood, and he smiled. “Yeah, me too ... bye, Sara.”

“Bye, Tiran.”

One more long look and he turned and walked away.

**

Ryder sighed as she watched him leave, trying to not let the sadness overwhelm her. She would be back soon – heavens knew Tann would never get tired of calling her back like a dog – but it felt like she was leaving a part of her behind.

 _“Sentimentality_ ,” SAM spoke to her on their private channel. “ _Your father would experience a similar feeling when he was away from your mother, or you and your brother.”_

“Did you ever find out how he worked through it?” she asked.

 _“I believe the correspondences he received from you and Scott helped ease the pain. And the knowledge that you would be there when he returned home_.”

“Yeah.” Ryder smiled, watching as Kandros turned a corner and left her sight. “That helps, I guess. Thanks, SAM.”

_“Of course, Sara.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that happened again and I think it's beginning to develop a plot on it's own accord. Do I tell my brain to continue or to stop while it's ahead?
> 
> (I'll come back and edit this after a few days!)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! As is any comment, really ;D


End file.
